Sleeopver Talks!
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Its Fairy Tail High School camp! They're on a camp and having a great sleepover session, filled with chats, blushing, and love-life talks! It's girlish  or guy-ish too? ;P  and even their sensei joins them LOL XD Enter!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail – Sleepover Talks!

* * *

Pairing – Multiple + LokexOC.

.

Terms and Conditions (WTF xD xP)::

The pairings are the same from "The Watering Ice" & "The Frozen Water".

The characters are regular humans, not having magical powers xP and it high-school themed xDDD

Still the same as usual, the handsome playboy (well, now he doesn't xD) Loke is a human, not he stellar spirit of Leo.

None of the characters are in a relationship, except HibikixKaren, AquariusxScorpio and SiegleinxUltear.

Jellal had a twins, Sieglein :p

And, I didn't own all of the characters except Ciel, mashima hiro does .

Enjoy ;P

.

Summary:

Its Fairy Tail High School camp! They're on a camp and having a great sleepover session, filled with chats, blushing, and love-life talks! It's girlish (or guy-ish too? ;P) and even their sensei joins them LOL XD Enter!

.

.

.

* * *

Fairy Tail – Sleepover Talks!

* * *

.

.

.

Fairy Tail High School located in the center of Magnolia. It's a private high school leads byPrincipal Makarov, a little man who's actually the Governor of the city.

The classes of Fairy Tail High are divided by two, the A-class for girls, and B-class for boys. Fried-sensei is the homeroom teacher for the boys, as for the girls is Mira-sensei.

Every June, the second year is having a regular camp for a week.

This year, too, the camping will be held in Albageon Mountain Range, a forest city located at the edge of the country. They'll be camping at Mountain Mansion, which is belongs to Loke, the B-class boy, as he is he son of the Albageon's mayor, Rugentius.

Surprisingly, Principal Makarov was added himself to this year's camp program, because he stated that, he's … worried because the school's number one delinquent was participated in this year's camp. No other than the dreadful duo: Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Reitfox.

.

Well, let's see them from the beginning…

.

.

"Uoooohhh! That's huge, Loke!" Natsu Dragneel said, or, well, actually shouted. His voice echoed through the mountains.

"_Dammit, Natsu!_ Youll broke my ears!" the school's idol, Gray Fullbuster, yelled at him, covering his ears.

"And YOU will torn my eyes out, you damned exhibitionist!" Natsu glared at him, choking.

"… Hack! Shit!" Gray looked down at his body, which he found it shirtless.

"HAHAHA! You two were such a freak. How'd you got any girl if you acts like that?" the school' feminist, Loke, laughed at them.

"Even though you're my best pal, I never feel hesitated to punch you, you orange-head!" Gray stared at Loke.

"Would you cut it, guys?" Mira-sensei smiled at them.

"But he's the one who…" SMACK. Natsu's head got smacked by Gray.

"Why you DROOPY EYES!" THUD! Gray's face got punched.

"Hey stop, you…" WHACK. Loke's pulled to the fight.

"WOULD YOU CUT IT, GUYS!" A voice of the class rep, Erza Scarlet, resounds. She glared at three.

"…crap," the three stopped.

"Fuck. I am nearly joined them…" Gajeel cursed.

"Guys, the rooms decided," Fried – sensei called.

The boys decided to sleep at the yard, using a large tent, and the girls will stayed at the mansion.

"What? No fair~!" Natsu protested, sulking.

"If you wanna sleep inside, use a skirt first, Natsu – chan~" Gray mocked him in a girlish voice.

"YOU-" Natsu's about to cursed him, but then received a dead glare from Erza.

"Natsu! Be a man! A true man must be tough! And the nature is a man's best friend! Don't be a silly man like Gray or another sulking-man like Gajeel…" Elfman said.

"SHUDDUP!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel punches him.

"YOU shut up! Now, everyone, get your luggage on and go to your own room, unpack!" Erza and Laxus shouted at the exact time.

"My, my…" Mira – senei and Fried – sensei sighed, exact sighs.

* * *

so... how's it?

this just still intro :D

jaa, RnR, kindly? :3

thanks! XD


	2. Girls Talk

Hi! Back on the second chapter!

It's the girls' night-time!

.

.

.

Now, let's peek… ER – I mean, turned to the girl's room…

.

.

.

"Lu-chan, are you asleep?" a voice of the blue – haired bookworm echoing.

"No, I'm still up…" the blonde girl, Lucy, replied.

"Me too…" Ciel murmured, followed by Bisca.

"I am," Lisanna, Ultear, and Lyra replied.

"Yearrhh~" Cana growled.

"I'm sorry, I cant sleep too…" it must be Aries.

"What can I do?" Virgo.

"I wanna meet my Scorpio!" Aquarius sulking.

"You guys are loud!" Evergreen stratches her head.

"Juvia cant sleep too. Juvia's thinking about Gray – sama outside!" Juvia hugged her pillow.

"My, my. You guys cant sleep?" Mira – sensei entered the room, followed by Erza and Karen.

"I'm hungry~" Ciel sighed, hugged Bisca.

"I have some snacks," Virgo said, unpacking her pinky luggage.

She pours the snacks on the largest bed where Ciel, Bisca, and Juvia sat. "I've been prepared for some late – night snacks," she explained.

"Hey now let's PARTYYYY~!" Cana cheered, running o the bed. "Where's the beer?"

"You aren't allowed to drunk, Cana," Mira – sensei sweatdropped.

"W… Wooow," Levy giggled. "As expected of always-well-prepares Virgo".

"Ah, Lucy! I have something to ask…" Cana said, smiling… or, actually smirking.

"What's up?" Lucy asked, confused.

"You're sitting next to Natsu in the train, right?"

"Yeah, what's about it?" Lucy asks and starts to have bad feeling.

"He supposed to having a motion sickness," Erza said.

"Yeah, right," Juvia agrees, and Levy nodded.

"But he wasn't puke, Lucy. He's even looked… serious, well that's rare," Ciel stated.

"And nervous," Cana added.

"Don't forget the light blushes over his ears," Bisca giggled.

"Yeah, how can it be?" Lyra and Virgo asked, munching Pockies.

"Well, I… I don't know!" Lucy sweatdropped. "I just noticed that *smirk* our class rep. Erza was sooooo nervous beside Jellal!" Lucy giggled.

Erza's face turns red. "It's because… because I'm peeking Ultear's cheeks, kissed by Jellal' twins, Sieglein!" Erza resisted. "Ups…" she covered her mouth, once receiving a glare from Ultear, who's blushing.

"Well, well. I noticed Lucy and Natsu~ " Cana sighed. "But I think, if I'm not mistaken, I saw Gajeel was trying to give – It should be Levy – an ice cream, but then he hesitated and ended up eating it himself," Cana said, looking at levy, shrugged.

"Wha – Gajeel?" Levy shocked, but blushed.

"You liiiiiiked hiiiiiiiim!" Ciel, Juvia, Virgo, Lyra, and Bisca teased her.

"No! I… I… " Levy flushed. "Well…" and she fainted red.

"OMGLevy. She's blushed to faint," Evergreen facepalming.

"Uyeeeee. But, other than Levy, we've got someone blushed too~" Lyra giggled, pointing at Lucy.

"No! I… I don't!" Lucy resisted.

"Admit it. You liked Natsu, and he liiiiiiikes you toooo!" Mira – sensei rolled her tongue perfectly resembles Happy – sensei.

"Ah, even Mira – sensei too~" Lucy sighed. "Isn't it just like you and Fried – sensei?" Lucy pouted.

Mira – sensei blushed. "Araaa, so you've found out about it, eh?"

"Yeaaah. Karen told us about it~! She's been curious too, so she's discovered it herself!" Lucy, Erza, Ciel and Bisca giggled.

"You girls sure are gosippers," Mira – sensei blushed sweetly, giggled.

"What's me?" Karen's woke up, yawning. "I heard that you girls mentioning my name," Karen said.

"Ah, Karen... Sorry to wake you up…" Aries apologized. "But it wasn't me…"

"I know that, that's not your voice, but HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR GIRLS GOSSIPING ME?" she angered. "And I can't go back to sleep. Now my eyes will have underbags and tomorrow Hibiki will angry at me!"

"Ah, we're sorry, Karen. Come here, just join us. We're talking about boys," Lisanna giggled.

"What? Who else? Natsu and Lucy? Levy Gajeel?" Karen said. "I've known that thing, Hibiki – kun told me about it. He's damny good at information gathering, that hottie," she smirked, and then laughed when Lucy's face became all red, and Levy, who's newly regain her consciousness, fainted for the second time.

"Ohmy, so sweet~!" Juvia hugged her pillow tighter.

"Ah, Juvia, you'll experienced it later~" Ultear waves her hair.

"Whaddaya mean?" Cana asked, raised her eyebrows.

"Sieg and jellal's lil' sis, Wendy, told us that she's accidentally overheard Gray, Natsu, and Loke's talking on the rooftop before the camp. She's said that they're talking about girl they liked…" Ultear smirked.

Lucy, Juvia, and Ciel moved closer to her, with a same curious expression which made her laughed.

"… and planning on confess the girls soon," Ultear smirked.

"OMG REALLY?" Ciel freaked out. "Who's the lucky girl of Loki?" she hugged her pillow, completely resembles Juvia. "Lokiiii…".

"My goodness. You didn't even realized it?" Lisanna asked Ciel.

"Wha?" Ciel's lightly blushed.

"It's obvious, girl. It's true that Loke's flirt too many girls, but, who's the one he flirted most?" Aquarius said.

The girls were pointing at Ciel.

"What the?" Ciel freaked for the second ime.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did you all forget that I'm the psychology teacher of Fairy Tail?" Mira – sensei cleared her throat.

The girls looked at their sensei.

"It's my duty to watch over my girls problems," she said. "That's why I'm cooperating with Hibiki to gathering informations," she added.

Karen's surprised. "So that's why Hibiki knows all of the informations!" she's coughed.

"Ehmm.. lemme see…" Mira – sensei pulled a littlenotes out.

"Well… Natsu's in love with Lucy, but he's afraid of Gray and Loke will mock him. But gray said that Loke's actually, in love with Ciel although he's flirt with many girls. But then, when Gray said that, Loke says that Gray's had an eye for Juvia or Cana, but Gray's afraid that he's accidentally found out that Laxus, the B-class rep. is having his eye on Cana, so Gray's hesitated…"

"What? Laxus?" Cana blushed. "How'd Gray know?"

"Well, but Gray said that he's fall for Juvia, and Cana's just his bestfried… and Laxus, accidentally sends a wrong text message to Gray, reads: 'do you have spare time on Sunday, Cana?' and soon deleting that from Gray's phone…" Mira – sensei cheered.

"Soon after Gray and Loke's leaving my office, Alzack comes… asking how to attract a girl… and I guess that's Bisca, from the way he's describing. So, I decided to ask Hibiki to investigating another girls and guys: and discovers that Aquarius and Scorpio were dating, so does with Elfam and Evergreen. And as for Erza, she's claiming that she likes Jellal, not Sieg after some inducement, because Sieglein is in a relationship with Ultear," Mira – sensei closed her note, smiling, ends her monologue. "And…"

"Girls?" Karen and Mira – sensei said.

And surprised to see all girls are blushing hardly, shocked that their sensei knows all the details, and suddenly fainted like Levy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, well. That's the girls' corner XD

Mira – sensei reveals it all, finally xDDD~ LOL

And the girls ended up blushing, and fainted! :p

.

.

.

Now, shall we go to the next day?

Or you want to peeks the boys too?

Vote it please! RnR! So that I can decided if we need the next chapter /s xD

.

.

.

And, I accepting ideas too :D

If you're desires some scenes, just wrote it on review/PM me!

Just write the idea for whoxwho's scene xP

I'll give the scene's credits to you, mentioned in the fic! :D

Jaa, cieLoki is signing off to sleep *yawn* ( X w X )/


	3. Boys Talk

Back for the third chapter!

* * *

Yo, RYOTAN – san! Here's the guys place for the rest XD

.

ERZA X JELLAL LOVER: sure! He will! XDDDD

.

Hinataninja: hey thankies! Hahaha here's the boy's chapter for you!.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

.

"Oi oi, Natsu! Give it a rest!" Alzack said.

"ORAAAAA!" Natsu pushed the stacks to the ground.

BRUK! The tent, again, is falling to the ground for the tenth time.

"MOVE you fvcking ass!" Gajeel pushed him away.

"Whaddaya want you squinty eyes!" Natsu growled at him, ready to smack Gajeel.

"Its been three damned hours since you f?cking tried tobuilt it!" Gajeel said, whacking Natsu's head. "But there's nothing! And YOUR fcking eyes are the same!"

"We'll end up sleeping under the tree ifit collapsed again..." Hibiki said, facepalming.

"Shut up, that's a man! Never give up and keep on trying!" Elfman punches the air.

"You shut up! I'm tired and have no more time to waste for seeing this dumbhead anymore!" Laxus clenched his teeth, putting off his headset.

"Use another strategy, if you can't use another people to do it," Sieglein said.

"But he's trying, isn'† he?" Jellal said.

"Yep! That's rock!" Scorpio said.

"And what's rock anyway?" Gray sweatdropped.

"Hack with that. Listen. We'll see where the wind's coming from, and I think it's better to built it following the wind's source," Loke said.

"Gajeel is good at using tools, right?" Hibiki asked. "If that's so, let him trying. Loke, you tell him where to built it. Sieglein and Jellal will help Gajeel with the measurement things he hate," he explained.

"Then?" Alzack asked.

"Elfman and Scorpio will seek for firewoods. Gray, you'll collect the water," Hibiki continued. "Alzack will help Elfman and Scorpio".

"What about ME?" Natsu protested.

"You'll do the fire thingy after Scorpio and Elfman's back," Loke said. "It's strange that fire likes you, and it's matched with your emotions," he added.

"And, since when that this two pheromone guys taking my role as the leader?" Laxus angered.

"We're back!" Alzack, Scorpio, and Elfman shouted, carrying bunches of firewoods on their shoulders.

"Natsu, your turn~" Gray mocked him using a girly voice, carrying two large buckets of water.

"I don't wanna told by a freaky exhibitionist like you! " Natsu pointed him, near a pile of burning firewoods. The fire had already burns.

"So fast.. Fire's surely matched him," Fried-sensei commented.

.

.

.

.

"LET'S PARRRRTTYYYYY~~~~!" Natsu's up, carrying three pillows in her left hand, and ready to hit someone with a pillow with his right.

"Nope. I'll pass..." Loke waving his left hand to his back.

Gray was already busy with his cellphone. Jellal and Sieglein pulled their sleeping bag to the tent's corner, talking something. Gajeel plays with his something-metal thing, while Laxus, who's still looked pissed, hearing his headphone.

Alzack is busy hiding under his sleeping bag, Scorpio's playing his guitar and Hibiki looks like busy writing something, looking up, writing, looking up, grinned, writing, and looking up again, writing again, and so on.

"...how lame..." Natsu pouted.

"A man should never avoid a challenge!" Elfman's up, holding another pillow.

"Shut up," Gray looks annoyed, closing his cellphone's flip.

"Alzack, what are you looking at?" Natsu smacked Alzack's head.

"No..No it's nothing!" Alzack shocked, quickly dodged Natsu and hiding his hands behind.

"Hm? Isn't that Bisca from class – A?" Scorpio said.

"AAAHH!"

He's hiding the object, which is happened to be a photograph behind his back, but unaware that Scorpio's behind him.

"Wow, we've got a lovebird here," Scorpio said, grinned.

Suddenly, the boys (except Laxus and Gajeel, for sure) looking up and seemed to be excited.

"You liked her, eh?" Sieglein teased him.

"Errr… I… uh..."

"Wow~" Gray and loke's whispering excitedly.

"It's not surprising, honestly. I've known it," Hibiki said, winking.

Alzack freeze, flushed.

"And Ciel from class – A taught me something," Hibiki continued. "That our delinquent boy Natsu, who's happened to having a motion sickness, wasn't puke on the train and looked nervous sitting next to the blond girl Lucy…" Hibiki informed.

Natsu, still tried to create a pillow fight with Elfman, suddenly freeze and got hit by his face, blushed.

"SHUTTUUUPPPP!" He shouted. "How dare you~!" he charges to Hibiki.

"I'm saying the truth, I'm - "he's unable to continue his words, already fainted by Natsu's punch.

"Hrm? What's this?" Natsu realized something under his feet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed painfully.

His feet were stabbed by Hibiki's pen because of his foolishness, and he's still yelling until his mouth got blocked by Laxus' pillow.

Everyone sweatdropped and sighed, even Laxus and Fried – sensei does.

"How foolish…" they're commented.

"Hibiki's wrote something, eh?" Loke pulled Hibiki's book.

"Yep. Maybe it's his diary or something… I'll get my revenge for that pheromone bastard and I'll uncover his crush!" Natsu scoffed, tried to free his mouth from Laxus.

"We're all – well maybe except you – know that he's dating Karen Lilica, so what?" Loke started reading.

"Wow…" Jellal amazed.

"As expected of an informan," Sieglein said.

"Informan? Him?" Elfman asked, pointing the fainted Hibiki.

"Yep," Sieg nodded. "His eyes and ears are sharp"

"That's what I called unmanly!" Elfman said. "If you're a man, attack unhesitatedly! No need to seek for informations!"

"Yes. And the one's who wasn't manly is YOURLSELF," Gray said.

"It's written here that – what the fvck is this kanji pronounced – Elfman is secretly dating Evergreen. Proof One: Every evening after the school's over, they're met at the park and Elfman walked her home," Gajeel reads. "Second proof – fvck his kanji – Loke finds a rose in Elfman's bag, with a card stuck on it, addressed to Evergreen for the last Valenitine – FVKC HIS HANDWRITING!" Gajeel throws the book to Jellal.

"It's you who can't read this kanjis," Jellal said, chuckling while his twin's laughing out loud.

"FVCK THAT, YOU'RE TRYIN' TO PICK A FIGHT - BRRFFF – " and his mouth is the second victim to Laxus' pillow.

"Just read it you bunch of fools!" Laxus growled.

.

.

"Fine. Second case is: Gajeel Redfox and Levy Mcgarden," Jellal reads. "Lately Gajeel visits the library very frequent, a place that his usual self would never visit, and once he's questioned, he'll says that he's having a kanji lesson, without any further explanation," he continues.

"FVCK with that. None of your business!" Gajeel turned his body, slightly blushed.

"OMG you such a tsundere, Gajeel-kun~!" Natsu mocks him, and suddenly receiving a death glare from the mentioned guy.

"You wanna die, punk?" Gajeel clenched his teeth, but still blushing.

"Proof: When Levy's being interrogated, she's replied that they're just chatting and never talks about lessons, with a confused look and a slight blush. Second, she's holding a book – shaped keyholder made from metal and once asked about it, she's answered that it was from her best friend, and blushed," Sieglein reads, and giving the metal – maniac prankish glare.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" the boys laughed, even Fried – sensei's smiled.

.

.

"My turn! My turn!" Natsu snatched the book. "The confusing one is – what's this – is Laxus, the class rep, Cana, and Gray," Natsu grinned once he mentioned Gray's name.

Laxus glared, and Gray looked like he'll puke at any time.

"It's obvious that Gray was close with Cana, but Gray accidentaly discovers that Laxus had something for Cana. The first proof is: Laxus always avoiding class rep's meeting if Erza, the class rep for the A – class was absent, or replaced by Cana, the vice rep," Natsu reads.

"Whoa..."

"Errr... second," Natsu licked his lips, "Laxus accidentaly sent a wrong text message to Gray, reads 'Cana, do you have some time on Saturday?' and deleting that from Gray's cellphone straightly," Natsu laughed out loud. "THIS IS COOL!"

But Natsu's laughter wasn't last long, as he's being blocked by Laxus' pillow attack. Laxus snatch the book, and ripped his part.

"DAMN IT HIBIKI!" he cursed. "Let's see who's next. Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar," he reads. "AHA!" he smirked sadistically.

"Just hurry, Laxus," Fried – sensei said.

"No need to command me. Gray's part was obvious when he stated that he's Cana's bestfriend, and stated that the girl he had crush on is Juvia Loxar, to Mira – sensei," Laxus said. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, fully satisfied.

""Mira – senseeeeeeiii~!" Gray shouted desperately, grabbing his hed and buried his face to his pillow.

"Hey calm down. That's not her fault. She's a psychology teacher," Fried – sensei said. "And never blame her – otherwise you want your score's saved," He folded his arms.

"You talked like you liiiiikkkkeee herrrr~" the boys laughed, mimicking Happy – sensei.

Fried – sensei blushed. "So what if that's true? At least I'm not being pedophile and I'm normal!" he bursts out.

"Ah, we're understand, sensei~" Alzack and Scorpio teased him.

"Do you need any help? Suggestins?" Loke sparkled, while their sensi sweatdropped.

"No, thanks – "

"C'mon, sensei!" The Fernandez twins teased him.

.

.

.

"Let's just finish this before dawn," Loke coughed. "Next is – ehm. Let's skipped this part, I - " the book's grabbed by Elfman and Scorpio.

"C'mon! Be a man, seriously! And read YOUR OWN part!" Elfman slapped his back.

"And how about you? You aren't manly enough to confess us that you've dating Evergreen anyway," Loke sulking, a light blush over his ears. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT-!" He freaked out himself.

"Loke, the school's playboy," Gray reads. "He's flirting to many, or maybe all girls in this school, at least once, but never date them even once," he chuckled. "But the girl he's determine to date and the only girl he's flirted most lately is Ciel Flairener, the most petite girl in class – A," he laughed.

"Cool~" Natsu laughed.

Loke's now flushed, totally embarassed.

"Second proof is, the only person knows Loke's eye color is Ciel. And next, while the other girls calls him Loke, but Ciel calls him 'lion' or Leo," Elfman reads. "Wow, such a cute. And you are the guy with the plenty of proofs," he said.

"Don't tell her Don't tell her Don't tell her PLEASEEE!" Loke freaked out, once more.

"HAHAHHAHA! The playboy's fallen!" they laughed.

.

.

"And next is Scorpio and Aquarius," Jellal reads. "Aquarius stated boldly that they're dating, and Scorpio didn't resisted, so there's no need to prove," he smiled, closed the book quickly.

"Wait, Jellal. Isn't there's another guys who hasn't been revealed yet," Gray said.

"Who?" Jellal acts dumb.

.

.

Natsu was fast asleep, Laxus' still hearing them but pretended as not. Alzack looks excited, and hears the conversation cheerfully.

"YOU!" the boys pointing him.

Jellal started blushing.

"if you're too shy to read it, let me read it for you, my brother!"Sieglein opened the book.

"The last case, is about the A – class rep, Erza Scarlet and the shy guy Jellal Fernandez," Sieglein reads and statred chuckling. "It's difficult to discovers the case because the two of them is so close together sice they're childhood friends".

"But then, the first year girl Wendy, the little sister of Fernandez twins, said that Jellal keeps a photograph of Erza inside his wallet," Sieglein continues. "Wow, Wendy never told me about it..." he added.

"HAHAHAHAHHA! That Erza? OMG you such a weirdo, Jellal," Gray laughed.

"What's strange about her? She's kind, brave, and strong!" Jellal blushed.

"Nothing~" they grinned.

.

.

"And Wendy also taught me that Si-" Sieg choked.

"What "Si-, eh, Sieg?" Loke grinned, snatched the book.

"Sieglein is frequently visited Ultear's house and vice – versa, and Ultear herself said that she's having something for Sieg, and so they're now dating~" Loke laughed. "The end".

"LOL. Hibiki's sure are dangerous," the boys nodded at Fried – sensei's word.

"He's revealed our secrets!" Gray and Loke freaked.

"That fxcking informan skills sure crazy," Gajeel commented, lightly blushed.

.

.

.

* * *

And that was the boy's night XD.

.

Maybe tomorrow they'll ended up killing Hibiki XD LOL

.

.

Any suggestion of how they will? Kidding ;p

.

.

I'll progress to the next chapter, ahoy!

.

.

Jaaa, RnR, please?.

.

Any suggestions will be very appreciated ( ^w^ )/


	4. not a chapter, error message

Hey all, just wanna tell you all.

I don't know why, but lately (almost two weeks) I cannot post new fics in Fairy Tail category, and always receiving something like these:

Error Type 2

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message to via .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

:72  
/story/story_tab_new_?story_mode=1&categoryid1=2924&categoryid2=0  
2011-03-29 20:39:17

So I posted my fics in "Hakuouki" category.

But soon after this ruckus finished, I'll fic the categories so if its unproper category, i'll fix them back to its proper categories, Fairy Tail.

Thank You!


	5. Camping Grounds 1

Hi! Now we're having our Final Chapter!

It's the last day of their camp...

I forgot from whom or where, but someone said… High Scholl Never Ends!

Let's make this one "Freaky Camping Never Ends!"

Hahahaha :D LOL

.

Thanks for all the reviews!

For hinataninja, RYOTAN, ERZA X JELLAL LOVER, fairytailpirate, Dukey P., NxE-Forever. :D

Your reviews on my story are very precious!

Thanks!

Here is the last chapter for you all… (I write this from 27 to 29 March 2011)

.

_Summary:_

_Someone (or something? I forgot) says that High School Never Ends! And so, our camp never ends!_

.

.

.

_**Lets get It On!**_

"Morning all!" Mira – sensei greeted.

"Yeaah…"

"Hey, whats wrong with the boys? Seems like they're lack of sleep," Mira asked Fried.

"Maybe except Hibiki and Natsu…" Principal Makarov said.

"Yeah, sort of… Girls are the same," Fried – sensei's eyes widened.

"Well, I think the outbound will be chaotic if it still held in this condition. Today's better we let them do anything they like…" Principal Makarov said.

"Yeah, I agreed," Mira – sensei said.

"I objected," Fried – sensei said. "Boys are excited, and the most excited of them… well, Elfman and his manly competition thing," he added.

"Well, let's we vote about it," Principal Makarov coughed. "At least we should count them."

"That's right…"

.

.

.

.

"… And so, please vote, if you guys still wants an outbound competition," Fried – sensei announced. "Who's gonna vote 'outbound'?"

"MEEE!" Elfman, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel raise their hands.

"Just four?"

"… I prefer free day"

"Me too…"

"Girls?"

"We do!" Erza, Juvia, and Lucy raised their hands.

"Three?" Fried – sensei rubbed his temple. "Objectives?"

"… lazy…"

"It'll be ruined by Natsu and Gajeel, anyway…"

"… sleepy…"

"…better gossiping…"

"… Well, after all, the outbound's cancelled…" Principal Makarov said.

"Wew! Old man, that's not fun!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up! You guys will be free today… But if some of you want to use the outbound field, you are free," Principal smacked Natsu's head. "Use it wisely," he added.

.

.

.

"Never!" Natsu shouted.

"Givvitup!" Gray yelled.

"Move yer f*kin ass!" Gajeel screams.

"Yey yey! You two are soooo slow!" Natsu mocks three guys below him.

"Compete as a man!" Elfman yelled.

They're having a tree – climbing contest on the outbound field, because the outbound's cancelled.

"Move downwards, you Lu~cy~" Gray whispers, mocking.

Krrssshhh. Natsu's slipped a bit. "Damn you JUVIA!" Natsu reddened.

"Hack! I didn't say it that loud!" Gray angered.

"Graaaah! It's a contest! Don't bring any girls' name in man's competition! How unmanly!" Elfman yelled.

"OH! I REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" Natsu sliding down, crashing Gray and Gajeel's down. "YOU traitor informant!" he pointed Hibiki.

"HEY YOU SAKURA HEAD! DON'T PULL SOMEONE ALONG WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO GIVING UP!" Gray yelled.

"Er… yeah?" Hibiki acted innocent.

"You're spying on us, don't you?" Loke asked, slightly blushed.

'Man, so this playboy's can blush too?' Gray thinks.

"I… er…"

"Beat him down!" Natsu shouted.

The guys' attacking him, pinned him down and tied him on a tree.

"Hey, wait!" Hibiki yelled, panicked, once seeing what Natsu puts on the rope binding him.

"Let him be~" Natsu laughed in a devilish manner; waving the little branch he use to put a little worm in Hibiki's rope.

"OMG such a freak," Alzack commented.

.

.

.

Moving to the girls…

"Lucy, really, don't you want to ask Natsu's out today?" Cana teased.

"No, I…"

"The scenery around here's very great," Lyra giggled.

"C'mon, Luce, I saw him at the outbound field just now," Levy giggled.

"You were spying Gjeel, do you?" Lucy stares at her.

"Ah!" Levy blushed.

"But, yeah, you want to be his girlfriend, eh?" Aquarius speaks. "Better you got a boyfriend soon, so you won't ask me to do something when Scorpio's around."

"Yeah, Evergreen and Aquarius got their guys, so you've got to make a quick move!" Erza said.

"We're agreed!" Virgo, Lyra, and Bisca agreed.

"I'm sorry, but me too!" Aries really got her guts to says so.

"Aaaah! Not it!" Lucy yelled, while the other girls walked to their room.

After that, Lucy's back to her room, taking a towel and a pair of new clothes.

"Think I'm gonna swim to relaxing myself!" she said to herself.

=o=

"Guys, c'mon, I'm really sorry!" Hibiki cried, seeing the worm's get nearer to him.

"Okay, off this crap!" Sieglein released Hibiki, when the worm's about to climb to his arm.

"Thanks, Sieg…" Hibiki sighed, and crawl to the ground, relieved.

But then, when Hibiki's crawling, another worm is curled its body on a branch hold by Sieg, who laughed evilly.

"Brother it's enough," Jellal picked Hibiki up.

"OMGOMGOMG," Hibiki fainted, his eyes rolling.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Jellal surprised.

"Ooohh kayyy~" Sieglein stopped.

"I'm the winner~!" Natsu shouted from the top of tree.

"You sure is a monkey," Gajeel said, Gray laughed out loudly.

"Hey!" Natsu's vein popped, but the next second he's spotted up something. "Eh?"

He spotted someone blonde were swimming alone at the pond near the mansion.

"I'll be back to kick your asses!" he shouted, jumped off the tree, to a bottom of a hill.

"He's crazy!" Scorpio shouted.

"Is he dead?" Gajeel's seeking between the hills below.

"He won't die that easy," Gray and Loke commented.

"Maybe he's, you know, nature's call," Jellal said.

"or forgot to zip his pants up," Sieg laughed.

"You're the one who's forgot that," Alzack said.

"Crap!"


	6. NaLu

"Lucy?" Natsu called.

"Hyaaaaa!" Lucy yelled, surprised. "Na… Natsu!" she hides underwater.

"I!"

"You?"

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Natsu asked dumbly.

"I… as you can see, swimming, you stupid," she still hides.

"Well… can I join you?" he asked. "It's hoot" he added.

"O…kay…" Lucy nodded. 'How come he feels hot? He's pyromaniac after all!' she thinks.

"So, why didn't you join the other girls?" Natsu aked.

"They're driving me crazy about… about something…" she replied. "And ou?"

"I just having a tree – climbing contest," he replied, eyes filled with excitement. "Then I win! But, like all you can see, I'm sweaty!" he added.

"Well? How can you find me here?"

"When I was on the top of the tree, I saw you alone here," he's slightly blushed. "And I think you'd need a companion," he murmured.

"EH? I'm okay!" she blushed. "OH! It's already lunchtime!"

"Well, we're better off from the water. Let's go back," Natsu's stomach growled.

"Aaahhhh!"

Lucy's clothes are flying off to the cliff.

"Just ya' wait!" Natsu jumped off, tried to catch. "Heeeeeree ya' goo!" he tried to grab, but…

CATCH! He only got one piece of her clothes. "AAAA~!" Natsu fell off, but then he managed to climb up.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran unto him, (well forgetting the fact that she's still in bikinis) and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Lu-!"

PLASH. A flash of light was flashing around.

"… What was that?"

"Ah, sorry, Luce, I've only got your pants," Natsu apologized.

"Aaa! My clothes!" Lucy cried.

"Ehm… You may use my shirt…" Natsu stripped, giving his shirt to her.

"Woah it's big!" Lucy giggled, after changed her wet clothes into Natsu's shirt.

"Hahah! But you looked good… I MEAN you always looked good in everything… Err WHAT WAS I'M SAYING!" Natsu blushed madly.

"Aww, thanks for your complitment, Natsu," she said, giggled. "You're also good looking boy, you know…" she said, winking.

"Wha- I'm…" Natsu blushed more. "Jeeeeezzzz, this is very unlike me! I'm gonna make it clear!" he shouted.

"What?"

"LUCY – I – LIKE – YOU - ! I – MEAN – I – LOVE – YOU - !" Natsu bursts out, all red.

"Wha- I'm… I'm… " Lucy shocked, but can't help flushed all the way. "M… me?"

"Yes, YOU!" he said. "Would you like to be mine?"

"I – I – I – do, Na.. Natsu," she stuttered.

PLASH! Another flash of light is seen.

"What was THAT AGAIN?"

"Oh… I think… ah, don't mind it. Let's go back. We're gonna late for lunch," Lucy said, nervous.


	7. GajLev 1

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy…

"Hey, shrimp, I've got some crappy things here. Would you like to pick it up or not?" Gajeel grunted, giving Levy a white box.

'It's quite heavy,' Levy thought. "What's it, Gajeel – kun?"

"Just open it," he growled.

In the box are lying some metal pieces shaped alphabets. It's unarranged.

"Is it a secret message? Is it Puzzles?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Just try to arrange it. It consists of four words," he said. "I'm waiting the answer till lunch," and he leave.


	8. CanaLaxus

When the tree – climbing contest's held, Laxus was…

"Oi, Cana!" he shouted.

"What?" Cana approached him, separate herelf from the giggling girls.

"I have to talk to Erza, but I cant found that chick," Laxus said.

'Unlogic,' Cana said in her mind. "Erza's there, y' know. Want me to call her?"

"No! No! I'll talk to you," he said.

'What's with this guy?' Cana thought.

"I just thinking of… er…"

"What?" Cana raised her eyebrows.

"?"

"Pardon?"

"Would… Would you like to… to go to the school festival… with me?" he turned away.

"Well, it's a promise then," Cana smiled. "I'll go with you," she said. "But not as a friend."

Laxus coughed. 'Did I hear her wrong?' he thought. "Argh. I'm gonna ask you that thing before," he grunted. "I want you to be my woman," he stretched his hand.

"I- I'll do," she said, accepting his manly large hand.

PLASH!

"Wha-?"

"Someone's must be spying on us!" Laxus growled. "His head will be off!"


	9. AlBis

"Hibiki! What are you talking about with her?" Alzack confronts Hibiki.

Hibiki was sitting with Bisca at the park, and strangely, Bisca is blushing.

"HemmmmM~~~" Hibiki's humming.

"You didn't do anything funny, did you?" Alzack freaked.

"Ehm, how should I say about us, eh?" Hibiki winked frankly. 

"No way! I'm the one who'll be Bisca's boyfriend! Besides, you have Karen, don't you?" Alzack pointed Hibiki.

"What?" Bisca surprised. "So, Hibiki, that was true?"

"Eh…" Alzack freezed.

"Hibiki – kun was talking about you, AL. He said that you… um… you loved me, so, that was true?" Bisca's eyes widened.

"Ah... yeah… I… I love you, Bisca!" Alzack bowed. (Hell, why were he bowing for?) "So, Hibiki wasn't confessing you?"

"Silly Al. He said that you're the shyest guy of all… So, he's trying to help you to deliver your feelings…" Bisca blushed.

"… So… Sorry, Hibiki…" Alzack said.

"It's oky, lovebirds. Anyway, the result was beyond my expectation!" Hibiki smiled. "So, you two are now a couple, eh?" he teased.

PLASH! A flashing sound heard.

"?"


	10. GrayJuv

"Juvia, do you have any paper?" Gray asked the blue haired girl.

'Lucy's not here,' Juvia thought. 'So Gray – sama's all Juvia's! Juvia's lucky!' she cheered silently. "Y.. Yes, Gray – sa - … Gray – kun, here," she stuttered.

"Thanks… Err, would you mind accompanying me to the river, just a while?" he asked, scratching his head.

'Juvia is the luckiest girl in the world today! Even Gray – sama asked her for a date!' she squeaks. "No, Juvia didn't mind at all!"

After they reached the river, they're sitting on the grass silently… Gray suddenly wrote something on a paper he asked from Juvia with the river's water, using his finger.

"Gray – kun, mind to tell Juvia what's Gray – kun's wrote?" Juvia asked shyly.

"Well, hold this… just wait till the water's absorbed," Gray put the paper in Juvia's lap.

A moment later, when the paper had absorbed the water, it's revealed:

'Would Juvia be mine?'

"Gray – sama!" Juvia cried with eyes widened. "Is it really true?" she asked.

"D… D… Don't cry, Juvia!" Gray stuttered, panicked. "Of course, I- I – I'm really serious!" Gray's face now flushed.

"Juvia's so happy!" Juvia cooed. "She loved Gray too!"

"Really?" Gray's dumbfounded, poking his nose nervously. "D… D… Don't cry! Whenever you cried, it'll rain!"

"Juvia loves Gray!"

'Well, that makes her so cute,' Gray sighed happily, hugged her.

PLASH! A light's bursting.

"Oh, please! Juvia! It'll rain! It's the spark!" Gray shocked.

"No! Juvia wasn't crying!"


	11. JelErza

"Yes? Who's it?" Erza opened the door.

"Erza, I wanna ask about the homework," Jellal said.

"Hey, we're on a vacation! But, okay, come in," Erza widening the door, letting him in.

"Thanks," he said.

"I've been trying this one but its haaaard," he said, opening his book.

"Weelll, which is it?"

"This. (9x – 7i 3 (3x – 7u)," Jellal wrote.

"Hm? I never remember sensei told us about it," Erza said, poking her cheek with a pencil. "Okay, just see…" Erza's busy calculating.

"There's should be this…"

"Hm…"

"Done!" Erza said.

The next moment Jellal wrote something under the answer, as he blushed.

"Is that… really?" she asked, hesitated.

9x – 7i 3 (3x – 7u)

9x – 7i 9x – 21u

-7i - 21u

7i 21u

I 3 u

(And below the answer, Jellal wrote: I 3 u → I U)

"Yeahh.." Jellal turned away.

"I… Me too!" Erza said, her cheeks bright.

CLICK! Here comes the strange clicky sound, again.

"What was that?"


	12. GajLev 2

And then, lunchtimeee~!

"Hey, have you seen Gajeel – kun?" Levy asked, while her other friends hunting down the salad.

"He's there, at the corner like always. And it looks like he's waiting for someone~" Karen smirked.

"Thanks. Hey Gajeel – kun!" Levy cheered. "I've done it!"

She shows him a board, filled with some metal alphabets.

'WOULD

YOU

BE

MIME?'

"Errr… Exactly, I can't do mimes," Levy saddened.

"Crap!" Gajeel picked the M letter between 'I' and 'E'; and break one of its part, so it reads like 'N' now, and placed it back to its place.

'WOULD

YOU

BE

MINE?'

"Oh Gajeel!" Levy cooed. "I… I do!" she blushed, and giggled.

PLASH! A familiar flashing sound heard.


	13. Final: Camping Grounds 2

_"Oh Gajeel!" Levy cooed. "I… I do!" she blushed, and giggled._

_PLASH! A familiar flashing sound heard._

_._

* * *

"And now, it's completed~" Karen said, holding a digicam.

"Ka-"

"Natsu! Lucy! What took you so long?"

"Hey, waitaminute…"

"Lucy, why are Natsu's topless? And you are wearing his shirt?" Mira – sensei asked, giggling.

"Well, I, uh…"

.

"DONE~!" Karen and Hibiki are dancing, holding a poster stuffed with photos.

.

First photo. Scorpio is seen holding Aquarius's hand, as if they were learn how to swim.

"I… It's just a nice day to swim, isn't it?" Aquarius looked away.

"Awww, isn't Aquarius is a winner of swimming contests? Why should she learn how to swim?" Cana commented.

.

Second photo. Elfman and Evergreen are in a flowery field, and Elfman gave her a red - colored flower.

"How unmanly! Sneaking and taking someone's pictures!" Elfman flustered.

"Ah, so that's why you're seeking for a vase, eh?" Karen giggled.

Both Elfman and Evergreen fainted.

.

Third photo. Laxus and Cana is in the forest, and seemed to joint their hands together.

"DAMNIT! I KNOW THERE'S A SPY!" Laxus cursed, his headphones fell off.

.

Fourth photo. Alzack crouched to Bisca, both flushed.

"…!" Both of the mentioned people are speechless.

.

Fifth photo. Gray and Juvia are sitting near the lake, Juvia's furiously blushed, holding a wet paper with some words on.

"What a sweet method of confessing, Gray~ You rocks!" Scorpio teased.

"Shut up! This must be that pinkhead dumbass' work!" Gray yelled.

"What? I've got spied too!" Natsu growled.

.

Sixth photo. Jellal and Erza is seen studying together, and beside that photo, a photo of Jellal' book showing a "math" matter.

"So this is how the upper – rank students confessing their love…" Virgo, Lyra, and Lisanna whispering.

.

Seventh photo is showing Gajeel and Levy, holding a board with Gajeel's metal alphabets.

"AAAWW CUTEE!" Mira – sensei giggled like a lovestrucked schoolgirl.

"Gajeel is a tsundere, eh?"

.

Eighth and ninth, are potraying Lucy and Natsu swimming, Lucy in her bikinis is seen holding Natsu's hand, and the ninth showed Lucy wearing Natsu's shirt while Natsu's only in his pants.

"SOOO this is why you two were late," levy giggled, teasing her best friend.

"Levy - chaaaan~!" Lucy cried, flushed.

.

And the last photo is… potraying Mira – sensei's hand is being held by Fried – sensei, who is putting a ring in her finger.

.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOWWWW SENSEI~!" they cried excitedly.

"Congrats!"

"Cool!"

"Ararara, who's taking this one?" Mira – sensei giggled.

"Me and Hibiki. You've told us to spy on the students, so we're excited to spy on you two too!" Karen giggled.

"Well, maybe Loke and Ciel's turn next?" Hibiki teased.

"Shut up, oh, you don't wanna meet the cute worm AGAIN, do you?" Loke glared, holding a bottle filled with two worms they've used to fear Hibiki.

"nonono, thanks…"

"Ciel wasn't hear him, anyway… I could predict that they'll be the next~!" Karen smirked.

"Guys, the train's arrived, Let's go home," Principal Makarov shouted.

"Nooooo!"

"I don't wanna home!"

"One more week!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Guess our freaky camp should never ends!" Lisanna cheered, followed by her friends' yell.

=FIN=

FINALLY!

I've managed to finished (typing) ohohhoho~

Sorry, terribly sorry for the suck update T_T

So, how's it?

Thank you for all who have subscribed, reviewed, and favourited this fic! ^^

I love you all! *beer*


End file.
